Rise of the Sun: Chapter 4
by amirseleccion
Summary: In a universe, magic is very common. 5 planets happen to have this power, due to a mysterious thing, who gave humans magic, and a curse. Join Valter and his friends to remove the curse and beat the mastermind who caused this trouble to them.


Ohohoh! You're here for more! That's really nice of you! Never would I found people I don't know like my doing! Anyways, here it is! Enjoy! Follow me if you want more chapters than ever! **Violence is in this, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

Chapter 4: Wolves of Terror

Previously on Rise of the Sun:

"I'm Xander. "Name's Rei." "Ara Brows." "Tyrone Seig!" "Brella..." "Valter Zipolean."

"AHHHH! What's that noise!" Yelled Rei. "It's so loud to the ears!" Ara said. "Well duh." Said Valter back. "*Buzz* I told you not to turn it on quickly!" A megaphone said on the corner of a waiting area.

"What the.." blurted Tyrone, while covering his ears. "This thing was here all the time?" Said Ara, walking towards it. "Can they hear us?" The vibrating megaphone asked. "Yea we can, after the annoying sound you gave us!" Barked Korou. "Oh I'm very sorry there! It was just some difficulties here!" Said the megaphone. "The President directly ordered us this thing, and we first, we were against it. But the president then suddenly made us leave the country, so we had no choice but to accept it, good luck!" The megaphone hung up. "Eh? Good luck?" Squeaked Brella as her body shivers from fear and curiosity. "Someone's coming." Said Xander pointing at their right direction, in e fog.

Then, suddenly, 6 big silhouettes, shaped like some sort of animal, began walking.

"Be ready, this must be what they're saying!" Commanded Ara, as she types in a typing board, used to bring weapons of future, into present.

What they saw are 6 grey, hungry wolves, with saliva drooling on their mouth, and glowing red eyes, ready to feast on humans.

"WOLVES!" Cried Brella. "Brella! Focus!" Shouted Charline as she grabbed a bow and arrow near some ruins and began shooting. "Alright. Korou, changed into whatever you want, as long as it's necessary!" Valter said to Korou. Korou nodded and change form. He became a snow white wolf, ready to battle its enemies on the line. 

Valter then changed his eye color into red. Tyrone began writing in his notebook. Xander's sleeve had full of sharp objects to attack. But then, out of nowhere, Rei ran towards one of the wolves and started jump kicking it. "What is he doing?!" Xander gasped with his eyes open wide. Rei's specialty is intense fighting with his body, because the more he hits, the faster he goes. With Rei's concentrated eyes, he was able to take the wolf down, without the wolf being able to see him at all.

"How incredible... defeating an enemy in less than a minute.." marveled Brella. "Hey look. The remains of the wolf were evaporated..." "Alright! Let's follow him and beat the rest!" Yelled Ara. Everyone run toward the wolves with bravery and started attacking. 

Xander chose one, and it is the vicious one of them all. "I didn't wanna do this to you..." murmured Xander. The wolf tried to grab him, but Xander knew and he jumped up. He grabbed one of his blades from his sleeve and started to attack in the head. Unfortunately, the wolf dodged. Xander glared at him and started to attack more. 

Meanwhile, Ara started to attack a wolf with her futuristic guns that shoot out dangerous bullets. But it more than 7 bullets to take this one out. Ara struggled as she dodge and shoot and the same time, focusing in both defensive and offensive.

"Take this!!!" Growled Tyrone as his pencil swiped from the notebook and showed it in front. A terrifying tiger went from the notebook and saw the wolf as prey. The wolf didnt expected it so he got beaten and evaporated. On the other hand, brella used her umbrella as a sword, AND IT TURNED INTO AN ACTUAL SWORD. "Haaaaaaah!!!!!" Groaned Brella as she slashed the giant sword down to the wolf's body, allowing it to evaporate into nothingness. "I did it, I did it!" She cheered. 

After that, Ara and Xander finished off their enemies, and all that's left is Valter's target. He was riding on Korou as they sprint forward, then Valter blew fire to the wolf. After the fire's gone and the wolf's distracted, Korou can get the finishing blow and defeat it. "Yes! We did it!" Xander said with a laugh. Everybody celebrated from their first ever victory as a team. "Wait a minute, what did Charline did?" Asked Rei. Then, out of nowhere, Charline drop off from the sky. "I used my abilities to analyze our enemies abilities and weaknesses, so I developed a spell on my arrows to weaken their bodies. But they're strong enough to stand." She said while sweeping her clothes with her hands. "Oh, we owe you one." Ara said quietly. "Said something?" Valter asked and turned. Ara became angry once again and punched him in the face.

Then out of nowhere, their minds got manipulated. "Huh? I suddenly remembered something..." Tyrone said while scratching his head. "Yeah, same here..." replied Rei. "So, hear me out. Planet Sestade has Black, Planet Jelara has Red, Planet Stroder has Yellow, and Planet Dreeds has Blue. We need to collect at least one asteroid piece on the order of Yellow, Blue, Red, and Black. What we have is black, so we have to travel to outer space. Is that right?" Explained Brella. "Seems like it." Said Xander, grabbing an apple from his bag. "Travel between planets? That's scary! How are we able to go to Planet Stroder anyway?" Complained Rei. "You do know I can write anything with will at my notebook, right?" Said Tyrone, as he shows his notebook and pencil. "You damn genius! All we need to do, is write in food for us! We owe you one!" Xander happily said. "It's not like tha--"

"Oh! You 'remembered'. " giggled a girl, going to their space. It was the same girl from the show off! "Another enemy!" Ara said as she grabs on a typing board. "It's you, again." Valter pointed at the girl. "You know her?" Asked Ara as she puts down her weapon. "You have an ex?!" Added Brella. "Don't get the wrong idea!" Blurted out Valter. "Hehe, remember, 15 years... left. Save us." She gently said, while fading away into the fog. "Scary..." shivered Tyrone. "As a big man, you shouldn't be THAT scared." Rei snorted. "Waddya say?!" Tyrone roared as he writes in the notebook.

"Guys, focus! 15 years... what does that mean? Valter?" Asked Xander as he finished eating his apple. Valter glared at Xander as it he were a ghost haunting him, and spookily told him "15 years left... to collect the asteroids.." 

"Listen up!" Tyrone shouted. "What we need to do is to go out of the country and find a eeally big area without anything. What we do is build a spaceship to go planet to planet." He explained. "But how are you gonna do that, with this much magic? It could tottaly risk our lives!" Said Ara. "We need other people." Xander said. "Huh?" "Creating a really big one can cost us our lives. So we need to travel around to gain some powers, and friends." He explained thoroughly. "Right! Let's travel by boat to get to our neighboring country, Mertol." Brella said as she grabs a map from her backpack.

 **Meanwhile, on President Greenery's office**

"Mr. President Sir? We told them... and it seems like they've won!" A person with the same voice as the megaphone one said. "Good." The President said with a smirk on his face, planning to do something very evil. "As a comrade of Eve, his battle must be challenging." He said while standing up. "But will they even defeat me?"

 **2 days later**

"Right. C'mon servants! Let's find some new recruits!" Rei gracefully cheered while pointing to the sea. "Hey! Don't lead us like we're your minions!" Valter ranted as his eyes go a random color constantly. "Look who's talking, Rainbow Eyes!" "Say that again, martial sh*t!" Then they start fighting. "They are perfect for rivals." Korou said. "Hey Korou, where were you while we are talking about the plan?" Asked Brella while scratching her cheeks with her finger. 

_*Flashbacks*_

"You look cute, Charline! Can we go on a date? I like your hair... will you marry ke? Do you love my type? Am I bad? Am I cute?" Korou joyfully said on a squeaky voice, blushing towards Charline. "Geez."

"I wish I didn't ask that." Brella said with regrets on her face. "Where's Charline, anyway.

 **[On Brella's mind]** It's starting again... should I use my umbrella to protect her? No that's too overprotective. But if I don't do it, it'll become awkward. Oh I know!" 

**[Outside]** "She's asleep. Don't worry about her." She tried to defend Charline, but out of curiosity, Korou started to search in her purse. "Charline... I know you're in there!" Korou quickly got slapped in the face by Brella.

"Umm, I'm sorry but are you going in this boat?" A fellow sailor asked. The two rivals immediately stopped brawling and Rei answered him. "We are going to the boat. Our apologies." He said. "Ok, so please tell me your names." The sailor said as he proceeds to look for their names on the boat. "Rei, just Rei." "Xander Forsè." "Ara Prows." "Valter Zipolean." "Tyrone Seig." "Brella Plydes." "Oh, Plydes? You didnt tell us your surname a couple da--"

"Ooh, I'm sorry, the President declared that these names aren't allowed to go out. Spies watch over you to make sure you aren't getting anywhere." told the sailor. "What?!" Everyone was confused. Is this the 'President's' plan?

 _To be continued_

Fun fact: the technology we had in 1950 has the same thechnology as Valter's universe. Meaning that they have colorless TVs on 825. This was due to the 'God' Eve, but I wont tell you that just yet ;)


End file.
